Service provider systems continue to make advances in computing technologies to enable delivery of digital content to client devices in an ever-increasing number of settings. This includes delivery to a variety of devices with which users interact. Examples of different client devices include desktop computers, tablet devices, mobile telephones, digital watches, televisions, home appliances, voice-interaction devices, and so on. This also includes delivery of digital content by a variety of service provider systems. Examples of service provider systems include systems associated with businesses attempting to sell products and/or services, social networking service systems, informational service systems, user contact service systems, and so forth. Due to this, these client devices may be exposed to a near-continuous stream of digital content, which may consume a significant amount of network resources and also hardware resources of these client devices to consume this content.
This continuous delivery may also affect user interaction with the client devices. For instance, continued user exposure to digital content from various sources may reduce an effectiveness of this digital content on users of the devices, e.g., to cause conversion of a product or service. This is because the users may become “numb” to at least some if not all of the digital content due to the continuous exposure. This “numbing” can cause users to ignore much of the content rather than be engaged by it in a way that causes the users to take a desired action, such as to cause conversion by digital marketing content from a digital marketing system. As a result, the digital content fails for its intended purpose.